


Midnight Vows

by firesign10



Series: Halloween Tibbs [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween has always been special for Gibbs and Tony. Tonight will be the most special Halloween of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Third in my Halloween Tibbs verse. Betaed by the fabulous [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/)**theatregirl7299**  
> 

Tony sighed with relief as he shut the last file folder, adding it to the 'completed' pile on the right side of his desk. The left side was now clear. Gibbs had ordered him to finish all of his paperwork by the end of the month, and Tony knew better than to argue when Gibbs used that tone of voice. Just because they were partners--lovers--didn't mean that Gibbs cut him any slack at NCIS. They'd agreed at the start of their relationship that work was work, regardless of their personal life.

Cracking his neck, stiff from hours sitting at his computer, Tony got up and looked around the bullpen. He'd been dimly aware of McGee and Ziva leaving, but he'd been focused on plowing through the case-files in order to get home before the evening was over. It was a special evening for Gibbs and him, and he had been a little surprised that Gibbs had issued the paperwork edict, today of all days.

After all, it was Halloween.

Tony shut down his computer. While he got his coat and hopped into the elevator, the Halloween from two years ago ran through his mind.

_Being magicked into a little black kitten. Gibbs finding and caring for him, naming him Nino. The curse breaking at midnight on Halloween and the passionate hours he'd spent with Gibbs. Finding out two days later that Gibbs was his new boss._

He smiled at that as he got into his car. They'd both been shocked, but he'd ended up moving into Gibbs' house by Thanksgiving, and they'd been lovers ever since.

Last Halloween, Tony had arranged some magic of his own. He and Gibbs had traveled through the ghostly veil to see Shannon and Kelly, Gibbs' wife and daughter who'd passed on years ago. It had been a highly emotional meeting. They'd given their blessing to Gibbs and Tony, and afterward Gibbs had felt far more at peace with their deaths.

Tony looked at his right hand, the gold band on his ring finger glinting under the streetlight. He was getting mildly antsy that they hadn't yet set a date, but he felt completely secure about Gibbs' love. He'd learned a lot about patience since he'd been with Gibbs.

“Shoot! I meant to check on Abbs!” Tony thumped his steering wheel in chagrin. Abby always had a fantastic Halloween costume, and he'd meant to pop into her lab to see what it was this year. He wasn't sure she could ever top her Marilyn Monroe get-up, but whatever she did, it was done with enthusiasm and flair.

The jack-o-lanterns on their front steps were still glowing and the orange lights they put up every year were still lit when Tony pulled into the driveway. At ten-thirty p.m., there were no trick-or-treaters still about, but Tony was just happy to be home before midnight to celebrate their special day. He hummed “Monster Mash” quietly while he opened the kitchen door.

He started when he saw McGee standing in the middle of the kitchen. Not only was McGee standing in his kitchen at ten-thirty on Halloween evening, but he was dressed as Robin Hood; complete with tan tights, brown tunic, green shirt, pointed hat, and a quiver slung across his back.

“McHood! What the hell are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that? Hunting for Maid Marian?” Tony tossed his briefcase and coat onto a kitchen chair.

“Very funny, Tony.” McGee rolled his eyes. “Now go upstairs and put on what's laid out for you on your bed and come right back down.”

Tony cocked his head, trying to look around McGee. “What's going on, McArrow?”

McGee moved in closer, blocking Tony from going any further. “Go on, Tony, go change! Trust me.” He nodded toward the back stairs.

“All right, all right, I'm going!” Tony was curious, but hey, whatever was going on had to be fun, if McGee was actually in costume.

He bounded up the stairs, the fatigue of the last few hours falling away. He opened the bedroom door and, sure enough, a costume was laid out for him on the king-sized bed. He stripped, went into the bathroom to freshen up, and then donned the clothing. Looking into the cherry wood cheval mirror Gibbs had made for Tony last Christmas, Tony practically purred with satisfaction at his reflection.

Black tuxedo. Snow-white shirt with ruby studs. Instead of a tie, a medallion on a red satin ribbon. A silk cape, black with a scarlet lining. Oh yes, Tony could get behind this.

“Good evening,” he said darkly, flourishing the cape. “Welcome...to my castle.”

A rap on the door was followed by McGee's voice “You ready, Tony?”

“Yep!” Tony flung the door open. “Lead on!”

“Oh God,” huffed McGee, but Tony saw him smiling as he turned and went down the stairs.

Tony, being the very special agent that he was, had already deduced there was a costume party awaiting him. Sure enough, the whole team was assembled in Gibbs' living room, which was lit in suitably spooky fashion.. The windows and doors were outlined in orange and purple lights, and several candles on the coffee table and mantelpiece added their glow. A fat jack-o-lantern presided in the fireplace. On a side table stood a silver ice bucket with a bottle sticking out, and half a dozen champagne flutes at the ready.

Tony was surprised to see Ziva arrayed in the gold, red, and blue of Wonder Woman, complete with golden lasso on her hip. He'd never figured her for a super-hero fan, but Wonder Woman did seem appropriate for her. Palmer was living up to his nickname in a fuzzy gremlin costume, and Brenna looked beautiful in the ice blue gown of Cinderella, a tiara on her blonde hair. Ducky wore the rough cassock and rope belt of a monk, and Abby...Abby was adorable in a red-fringed flapper dress. Her dark hair was styled in a sleek bob, adorned with a red sequin headband that was trimmed with a black feather.

“Abbs! You look stunning” cried Tony, and she laughed and hugged him. “Wow, you all look fantastic!”

“Anthony, we've been waiting for you!” said Ducky. “Where have you been, dear boy?”

“My grouchy boss had me finish all my late paperwork,” pouted Tony. “Speaking of which, where is he? This is still his house, isn't it? What's he going to say about all of this? ” He looked around, wondering where Gibbs was and what he thought of all the costumes and decorations. This much Halloween goings-on wasn't Gibbs' usual cup of tea.

“He's here! And this is all his idea!” Abby waved a hand to indicate the decorations and giggled .

Tony looked at her in surprise. This was _Gibbs'_ idea? “You're kidding, right? Agent Taciturn? All work and no play makes Gibbs Gibbs?” He froze. “He's behind me, isn't he?”

“Yes, he is,” a gruff voice rumbled behind Tony. He whirled around and there was Gibbs with that little half-smile that made Tony melt inside.

Gibbs wore the same outfit as Tony, and Tony's heart skipped a beat. He took a moment to drink it in; Gibbs' tall form in the elegant tux, cape falling gracefully from those broad shoulders. The crisp white shirt made his blue eyes even more striking, and his silver hair shimmered a little in the soft lights.

“Damn, you look good,” Tony whispered.

Gibbs took Tony's hand. “You too, Tony,” he murmured gruffly.

“What's this all about, Jethro? It's not quite your usual style.”

Gibbs clasped Tony's hand in both of his. “I know you've been waiting for us to set a date. I thought...Halloween is so special to us, why not...why not tonight?” His eyes searched Tony's. “If that's all right with you, of course.”

Tony was stunned. “Tonight? Like, right now?” He gestured with a free hand. “This—this is all for me? For our wedding?”

Gibbs nodded, his eyed never leaving Tony's. “If you'll have me.” He chuckled softly. “I know I'm not easy, Tony. I'm not open like you. Not as expressive.” He pressed Tony's hand. “But I love you, and I'll always do my best by you.”

Tony couldn't speak for a second. Gibbs had planned all this, done all this, for him. For Tony. He cleared his throat and replied, “Yes. Yes, this is perfect.”

Ducky came up alongside them. “Well, then, dear boys, let's do this properly, shall we?”

They stood in front of Ducky, McGee at Tony's side, Abby at Gibbs'. Ducky spoke words that Tony barely recalled later; he knew honesty, trust, faith, devotion were among them. All he knew at the time was Gibbs' calm, loving eyes fixed on his own, the warm pressure of Gibbs' hands on his. As Gibbs said, “I do,” Tony caught a hint of perfume and heard a faint giggle. Gibbs cocked his head slightly, looking around and then back at Tony with a nod. He'd sensed it too, Tony knew. Shannon and Kelly had sent their blessing.

Then Gibbs was slipping a band on his left ring finger, cool against his skin. Tony glanced down and saw wide platinum inlaid with tiny blue stones around the band's circumference. He started to say he had no ring ready, but McGee was pressing something into his hand. A matching band, but inlaid with tiny green stones. He smiled as he placed it on Gibbs.

“Pretty sure of yourself, weren't you?”

Gibbs chuckled and winked at him. “I figured I had a fifty-fifty shot.”

Ducky beamed and said, “By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I am honored to pronounce you husbands. May you live long and love well, Jethro and Anthony!”

“Kiss! Kiss!” Abby clapped her hands, and everyone laughed and clapped as well.

“Happy wedding day, Tony.”

“Happy wedding day, Jethro. Thank you!”

Their lip met in a kiss that began restrained, until Tony threw his arms around his husband. Gibbs met him full bore, wrapping Tony up in an embrace as their mouths clung together, oblivious to their friends for a few delicious moments.

“More of that later,” whispered Gibbs against Tony's mouth.

Tony's pants already felt tight, and his lips tingled. “Much more!” They kissed once more before turning to hug and be toasted by their friends.

Brenna produced a small cake, and Tony and Gibbs cut into it together, serving everyone while McGee poured champagne and passed the flutes around. Tony smiled and laughed and simply reveled in the floaty feeling of being just married. Gibbs kept slipping an arm around him or brushing a hand against him, and Tony felt electricity at every touch. Judging by Gibbs' wide grin and constant contact, he shared Tony's elation.

Only an hour had passed when Gibbs asked for everyone's attention. “I can't thank you all enough for helping me arrange this for Tony and me. It was perfect. But now I must say the party's over, as it's almost midnight, and midnight on Halloween is a special time Tony and I celebrate alone together.”

Tony actually felt his cheeks grow hot; their guests certainly understood what kind of 'celebrating' was in store, but happily no one commented on it out loud. When Ziva hugged him, she asked in his ear if he'd like to borrow her golden lasso. Tony almost spit out his champagne. He wondered what Ziva would think of their toybox, but out loud he simply declined politely.

The guests departed, chattering and laughing, wishing the newlyweds well. Gibbs shut the front door and turned the lock. “Don't want any surprise visitors tonight.”

He turned and cupped Tony's face in his hands, kissing him softly but thoroughly. “I love you, Nino. Thank you for putting up with me. You've made my life a happy one again.”

Tony's heart was full to bursting. “I love you, Jethro. Thank you for rescuing me from that curse two Halloweens ago, and from a life without your love.” He pulled Gibbs against him, pressing their bodies close to let Gibbs know how much Tony wanted him. “Now let's get upstairs—I want some trick and treat time with my husband!”

Hand-in-hand, they ascended the stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
